life of cold spring harbor studentsand hogwarts
by emellie
Summary: When hogwarts comes to a small hometown to keep low as well the person who created harry potter goes to the school. Can she help harry on his journey or will she fall for his enemy. And who is that werid girl telling the story?


Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING crys

Once in the small town of Cold Spring Harbor there is absolutely nothing exciting in it. They have small corner shops and an even smaller school. This "School is small there are barley any clicks only two freaks and poplars. Even those two so called clicks often inter mix. Making the so called clicks disappear to the naked eye.

What the citizens of Cold Spring Harbor didn't know was that there was a war ragging on. And that soon they were going to get caught up in the middle. Especially when Hogwarts is now no longer safe, but Dumbledore had a plan to protect his Hogwarts students by sending them to a muggle school to escape the war in England. But the questions still remains are they really going to be safer…. This is my story my name is Emellie Taline Rustemian, and no it is not spelled wrong that really is my name. And for those of you who can't pronounce a words Emellie sounds like Emily. How do I know about all the things going on in the wizard world. Well you're just going to have to read to find out now aren't you?

So why don't I tell you a little bit about myself I am now 15 going on 16 I have a golden retriever two parents and two younger brothers. One is 12 going on annoying and the other is 9 going on, bigger pain in the arse. As for me I am super tall blond haired blue eyes, extremely skinny and every girl totally want to be like me… um not. I am really about 5'4, brown eyes, and brown wavy hair, it's a little bit below my shoulders. I am not skinny but I don't think I am not that fat, at least I hope I am not fat, let's put it this way I have meat on my bones. But for all you carnivore eating people out there, please don't eat me I promise you I taste really bad. My best friend is named Ali Gennosa I apologize to her if I spelled her last name wrong which for some reason I believe I did. She has curl hair, a mom and a younger brother almost equally annoying as mine and a writer. Then there is Tara dirty blond hair not cut short, up to her shin maybe a bit longer. But don't get me wrong usually people who have short hair look really bad but she looks so good compared to her longer hair days. Her boyfriend who I want her to dump is named Matt the arse, he's just bad news.

Then there is Tyler Gibbs aka just Gibbs, or aka most annoying human piggy to walk the face of the earth. Then back to my really friends is Ilyssa amazing and funny, long blond hair way to smart for her own good, and plays in the school orchestra. Taylor our knew star saber fencer, she has long black curl locks that goes down to her lower back, freckles, and is always a bit zany. Then Lauren Doi is amazing at being herself, she has a bit of a punk side to her. She is super skinny we are talking skinnier then amerces next top model, bright blue eyes, freckles, and dark brown hair. Caroline, amazing fencer dedicated and hard working I swear one day she is going to take over the world. She has short brown hair up to her shoulders, brown eyes, and has her own preppy style. I swear this next one I am defiantly getting her name wrong Jessica Juliana Dorothy Fischer Smith. She is adopted, smart, funny loves animals, oh and did I mention she is smart. She has light brown her length is about mine a bit shorter maybe tall wears glasses and oh yea smart.

Chapter 1

"Oh my god," Ali said, taking deep breath in.

Illyssa and I exchanged looks and asked. "What."

And her response just stayed they same, "Oh my god!"

"What," we asked yet again.

"Oh my god," this time giving a small squeak.

"Ok so asking 'what,' is getting us nowhere fast," Illyssa said.

Then I deiced to see for myself, we were in the computer room at Cold Spring Harbor, a.k.a, the middle of nowhere. Illyssa had some big project due in social studies she needs info on, and I need to look up definition for English class tomorrow. Ali agreed to tag along, because if she didn't she be all alone at the lunch table. I leaned over and looked over at Ali's computer screen. And oddly enough she was staring at the schools website. Then I finally see why this was so, so, so to quote Ali 'Oh my god.'

It explained that exchanged students from the U.K. were coming over to America, and our school needed students to take a student into there home, FROM THE U. FREAKIN.K. Illyssa must have seen the same thing because at the same time the three of said, _it_ at the same time.

"Oh…my…god," but this time it was more of scream then it was so loud that everyone in the computer lab if they weren't already were now staring at us as if we had, had three eyes. But no this was so much better then having a third eye, no matter how great that would be, I mean come on a third eye how cool. Or even the other third eye you know it, seeing it to the future and all that jazz. But no this might be better, not any ordinary school was coming to Cold Springs, but Hogwarts. Let me explain this first the reason the name Hogwarts is such a big deal is because Ali loves to write, hold on there's more to it then just that. Well she loves to write so much so that she makes up her own mini stories just for fun. Well one day, or maybe I should say night Ali had a strange dream about a boy named Harry Potter, and the school name was brace yourself…. Hogwarts.

So the next day she did the thing she normally did to get it out of her head, she wrote it down. The thing is this story exploded, it was almost as if she was in a trance she latterly couldn't stop writing. It was scaring the living day lights out of her mom and brother as well as the rest of us.

But one day her aunt visited, her aunt's name is Joe Rowling. Ali's mother thought her sister Joe could talk Ali out of writing for a wile because school was starting, and Joe was also a writer. The sad thing is the day J.K Rowling paid her visit Ali had finished the story. She gave it to her aunt Joe to review, because she was the first person she saw. Her aunt read it all of it about 200 to 300 pages long and that was only the first book, Ali had infract written 6 books each longer then the first. Then her dear sweet aunt read them all, and was never herd from again.

That is until her book Harry Potter came out, and I completely flipped. You see I was the only other person to know the full story of Harry Potter, Ali gave our other friends the main idea and what it was about but I got to read it. So you understand why we completely flipped out right?

"Hogwarts, there has to be some kind of mistake maybe they spelled it wrong," I said. Not sure on what to do, I didn't want Ali to start crying again like she did when the book came out, and I sure as hell didn't want her going into that writing trance.

"Yea you know doctor Brown is getting up in the years. I am just waiting for her to kick the bucket and then I can finally be the rule breaker I always wanted to be," Illyssa said. We just started laughing Ali and I, let me paint a picture of Illyssa for you PREP. He he, sorry but its kind of true, follow the rules get straight A's has probably never gotten a B in her natural born life, never late for class, got the picture good.

"You a rule breaker that I just don't see happing," I said. Safest to keep the conversation as far away from Hogwarts as physically possible.

"Yea, Illyssa sorry but you a rule breaker is like the sorting hat and Hermione Granger going at it," Ali said. So off course me being who I am I laugh my head off some more. Trying to picture Hermione Granger the book worm going at it with the all knowing sorting hat.

"Allow me to translate, Illyssa in our world it's like Christina Caputie and Mr. Comacaro going at it," I said.

"Ah my virgin ears," Illyssa squealed.

"No, em it not because Hermione is smart and Cristina may not be lacking in other department's but in that one she is," Ali explained.

"Oh yea, ok so it's like you or Ali hear going at it with Mr. Comacaro, better?" I asked.

"NO," they both screamed. Of course all I did was sit back and laugh, and try to be the normal one.

"What you said Hermione Granger had to be smart and you two are basically straight A students, so I don't see the problem."

"Well not me I am in retard math with you now, remember," Ali said in some small hope of getting her dignity back… Which was so not going to happen.

"Oh yea ok so hears the new list of Hermione Grangers, who will go at it with Mr. Comacaro. Illyssa, Lauren doi, Jessica, Mattie Screeco, and my favorite Lauren dun, now is that better?"

"Take me off that list of prostitutes and yes," Illyssa said. Wile fighting a losing battle for her dignity.

"Hey as long as I am not on the list of prostitutes I am a happy duck," Ali said. Who some how managed to gain her dignity back, but I was still making sure that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh no don't worry Ali your not on _that _list of prostitutes," I said slyly.

"What do you mean by _that_ list," She asked.

"Well I just meant that you had nothing to worry about, because you are still on Mr. Ferries list of prostitutes," I told her reassuringly.

"What," Illyssa and Ali said at the same time.

"Yea don't you know the only reason he changed schools was because he thought things were getting to serious between you two. Then there's the fact that he already had two other lovers you know his girlfriend and Theodore Roosevelt. He just thought it would be for the best that he moves, I am so sorry I had to be the one to tell you," I said patting her shoulder, wile bursting into hysterical laughter along side Illyssa.

Mean wile Ali looked like a gold fish her mouth just dripping down waiting to be caught and sold. That is of course until she regains strength of her brain again. Then it was her time to counter act my oh so evil move.

"Ok so who may I ask prostitutes list are you on," she asked. Soon Illyssa laughter died down to hear my answer.

"Why I am so innocent and pure that I am a prostitute to no one," I stated simply. That's when the both burst into laughter.

"That was a good one em, I thought you just used yourself in a sentence that involved the words innocent and pure, to describe yourself," Ali said through fits of laughter.

"I take that very offensively thank you very much. For after all I am the purest one of the entire group," I said. Then after that the laughter seemed to grow like some contagious diseases.

"Yea, Ali we have to keep in mind that this is coming from the from the girl who cheated on her boyfriend for a younger man. Who had already had sex?" Illyssa said. And off course even more laughter, and smile tugging at my lips.

"Ok well he didn't really count as a boyfriend at the time period because back then we only went on one date, and had, had only one kiss thank you very much." I said, now finding myself fighting for my own dignity.

"Yea em one kiss followed by another and another, and another." Ok I was officially fighting a losing battle, happy it was official.

"Well at least… At least, oh fart off," I said throwing my hands up and surrendering. Oh how the tables do turn.

"Oh come on you know were just kidding em," Illyssa said.

"Yea, yea now lets talk about something interesting," I said.

"Prostitutes and you cheating on your boyfriend wasn't interesting enough for you," Ali asked.

I was about to say something but the bell rang and we went our separate ways. But I can't help still wondering if the school on the schools website and Ali's made up school for wizards and which's was the same. No mater how unrealistic it does seem…


End file.
